Como hacer de un Wayne, un hombre
by Painalli
Summary: Los niños Wayne han vivido bastante tiempo en el cómodo hedonismo, pero después de una jugarreta de Jason, Bruce, padre de todos, decide enviarlos a una academia militar, con la esperanza de que se hagan hombres. Ahí se encontrarán con viejos y nuevos amigos, y una crisis bullendo desde las entrañas de la escuela. / Advertencia: Sangre y posibles zombies.


¡Hola a todos! Hacía mucho que no escribía ningún fanfic, debido a que no tenía computadora. Ahora la tengo y soy enormemente feliz 3 Aunque estoy trabajando en mis proyectos personales, tales como dibujos y novelas, quiero darme un tiempo para escribir algo más liviano. En este caso, algo de la familia Batman.

Como se darán cuenta de inmediato, todo es un universo alterno, donde no existen los superhéroes como los conocemos en los cómics. Sin embargo, esto no implica que no habrá acción y cosas asombrosas. Es más, puede que alguno de los Robins surja de todo esto.

Sin más, los dejo leer para que entiendan de qué va la cosa 3

* * *

 **Ricos y Famosos**

Richard, o Dick para los amigos y familiares, era el mayor de los hermanos Wayne, y para cuando las bailarinas exóticas arribaron a la fiesta, éste no pudo conservar por más tiempo la elegancia del clan.

Él y sus hermanos habían sido invitados a la gala de premios anual de una asociación cinéfila de Gotham City, de modo que habían tenido una buena ración de fotos, Champaña y compañía distinguida. Después de dos horas, Dick se había fastidiado de lo mismo. Por suerte, uno de sus amigos paparazzis le hizo saber de una fiesta que se estaba llevando a cabo a unas cuantas manzanas de ahí, en un barrio mucho menos prestigioso, pero tal vez más divertido.

Allí, a solas con unas doscientas personas, con luz tenue, música estimulante y bebidas interminables, se sentía en la cima del mundo.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que no ocurría lo mismo con Tim y Damian.

Tim parecía un pez fuera del agua en medio de las bailarinas, incapaz de acercarse a ninguna pero tampoco de rechazarlas. La gente a su alrededor lo animaba y le servía más tragos, pero Dick lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba a punto de vomitar. Incluso así, sabía él, Tim no era ningún virgencillo inocente, pues en la actualidad tenía dos novias que lo disputaban sin tregua alguna.

El virgencillo era Damian, a quien no había visto desde hacía media hora.

Mientras lo buscaba, se preguntó por qué el menor de sus hermanos debía ser tan antisocial. Para su edad llevaba un historial de peleas más largo que el del propio Jason, quien ya era por sí mismo un motociclista de peligro; aunque era el más dotado de su clase, a menudo reprobada las materias por falta de disciplina y respeto hacia sus profesores. Peor aún era tener que ver a su padre furioso durante una semana después de que Damian destrozar a el jardín del colegio y le rompiera la nariz a uno de sus compañeros por no ser lo suficientemente avispado.

Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, debían darse todos por vencidos. Damian jamás hallaría nada bueno en el mundo, pues apenas los toleraba amigablemente a él y a su padre.

Justo cuando su mente giró en torno a preguntas incómodas, encontró a su hermético hermanito en la terraza del edificio, tan cerca de la orilla que daba la impresión de ser empujado por el viento al vacío.

\- ¡Hey! -Captó su atención de inmediato.- Sabía que estarías lejos de la gente, pero no pensé que también del suelo.

\- Sólo de un lado. -Replicó el menor con ese característico ceño fruncido y un tono de no saber por qué alguien Preguntaría algo tan estúpido.- Yo supuse que estarías demasiado ocupado con las bailarinas para notarlo.

\- ¿Las viste llegar? Eres un pequeño niño espía. -Se rió Dick, deteniéndose a poca distancia del chico, por si pasaba algo feo.- Pero eso no importa. Tú eres mi hermano y es obvio que estoy al pendiente de lo que te ocurre.

\- Claro. -Respondió sarcásticamente Damian.

\- A veces me duele tu indiferencia. -Dramatizó el mayor, tomando aquello de pretexto para sujetar el brazo ajeno y así poder lo halar. Damian lanzó un gruñido animal y lo apartó de inmediato, pero eso sólo lo hizo reír.- ¿Ves lo que te digo? No tolerar que te toquen.

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Ignorando sus quejas, lo arrastró al interior de la fiesta, donde un ligero olor a perfume había impregnado el lugar. Tim había sido liberado por casi todas las bailarinas, excepto una que, seguramente tras haberlo reconocido de las portadas de revistas, se le había subido al regazo para hacerle mimos al oído.

\- Se va a morir como ella continúe haciendo eso. -Observó Damian.

Dick, sin embargo, soltó una carcajada.

\- ¡Que va! Está bastante acostumbrado a esos juegos. Lo que pasa es que es un ñoño.

Finalmente Damian aceptó sentarse en la barra de bebidas junto a su hermano y un par de chicas un tanto demasiado jóvenes. Aunque nadie quería meterse con una menor de edad, habría sido bastante hipócrita criticarlos cuando él mismo sólo tenía quince años.  
Pasó un rato antes de que empezamos, Ara a sentirse a gusto con el ambiente gracias al alcohol, pero justo cuando empezaba a sopesar la idea de sonreír, el rugido de un motor se alzó por encima de la música, haciendo que todos los presentes en la fiesta se ajustarán. Alguien mandó bajar el volumen de la música, tal vez creyendo que se trataba de la policía o de alguna bomba lanzada al edificio por terroristas, pero el ruido sonaba cada vez más cerca.

Entonces la puerta de cristal fue roja por una sombra negra, montada en una motocicleta enorme, seguido de otros sujetos ruidosos. Se trataba, son miedo a exagerar, de una pandilla.

Dick sintió que se le desmoronaba el mundo cuando reconoció el llamativo casco rojo del líder, quien se reía como un loco mientras las bailarinas chilla banda y corrían para buscar algo de ropa. Tim tuvo que echarse a un lado para que uno de los motociclistas, que destrozó la mesa de bocadillos, no lo arrollara. Dick también pudo reconocerlo como Roy, el mejor amigo de su estúpido hermano Jason.

\- ¿Cómo demonios subieron aquí si estamos en el piso diez? -Se oyó preguntar mientras perdía el oxígeno. Y como no era de extrañar, nadie le respondió.

Roy se desenrroscó del cuerpo una cadena manchada de rojo, con la cual rompío gran parte de las luces de la sala, dejando el departamento parcialmente oscuras. Una chica se echó a llorar junto a Dick, quien no pudo culparla.

Antes de poder tratar de acercarse a Jason, el sonido de las sirenas rodeó el edificio, lo que le hizo suponer que la pandilla se había dado a la fuga de algún crimen. Los primeros policías entraron al piso con la discreción de una estampida de elefantes.

Dick alargó los brazos para coger a Tim y Damian, manteniéndolos juntos mientras la marea de gente era arrastrada a la salida por tres oficiales molestos. Los demás combinaron sus fuerzas para someter a los motociclistas, que sin duda alguna habrían ofrecido algún tipo de resistencia, aunque la idea de escapar del piso número de, era una locura.

Dick no necesitó imaginarse la cara de su padre cuando éste se enterara del conflicto, pues los estaba esperando junto a la ñs patrullas, con una tensión en los hombros que sólo podía presagiar problemas.

Tal vez por lo rápido que habían subido las motocicletas al último piso o por la eficacia de los oficiales de policía, la prensa no había alcanzado a los Wayne como de costumbre, aunque hubiese sido muy avaro esperar que ninguno de ellos se enterara jamás de lo sucedido.

Por lo que Dick había aprendido en la última década, la gente tenía la costumbre de soltar la sopa ante la primera señal de problema. Otros incluso estaban deseosos de contar toda clase de historias con tal de cobrar una jugosa recompensa a cambio. Pero, ¿qué más podían contar de los Wayne? Ya estaban catalogados como hedonista de primera categoría.

Él, en particular, tenía un trasero valuado en algunos miles de dólares.

Por supuesto, eso no le importaba al patriarca, Bruce, quien era la clase de hombre que podía intimidar al mismísimo diablo. Generalmente estaba demasiado ocupado para darse cuenta de todo lo que hacían sus hijos, lo cual sólo empeoraba su rebeldía; sin embargo, esta vez la habían armado con todos los componentes para hacer explotar al hombre.

Dick se aprecio a mirarlo de soslayo mientras el coche daba una vuelta por Kelsey y la 42. Tenía el rictus tan tensa que se le notaba un ligero temblor en el cuello y una vena saltando en su frente. Sus ojos eran inexpresivos, pero él lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba calculando las más duras formas de castigarlos.

"Esta vez sí la has cagado", pensó para sus adentros, llevándose una mano a la dolorida cabeza.

Justo cuando llegaban a la notoria mansión a las afueras de la ciudad, cuando el mayordomo Alfred los recibía en el pórtico, Damian soltó todo lo que tenia en el estómago sobre el forro de cuero del Lamborghini.

Bruce se giró con los ojos muy abiertos, y pareció tratarse una palabrotas antes de salir del auto, yendo a la parte trasera para sacar al chico del auto.

Aquella no era la mejor noche de Damian.

Tim, que era lo bastante inteligente para no enfadar más a su padre, salió rápidamente seguido de Dick.

\- Amo Bruce. -Saludó Alfred con mirada estoica mientras daba paso al adulto. Luego sus ojos saltaron a los chicos.- Amo Damian, Timothy y Richard.

\- Sí, Alfred, gracias. -Se arriesgó a reír Dick, siendo fríamente ignorado por su padre para llevar al más joven a la cocina de la casa.- Ha sido una noche de lo más...

\- Horrible. -Apuntó Tim con náuseas.

\- _Complicada_. -Repuso Dick con una leve sonrisa, dejando su chaqueta en brazos del mayordomo.

\- Imagino que así fue, tomando en cuenta que la policía llamó con gran urgencia. -Objetó Alfred, levantando una ceja.

\- ¿Cómo supieron a quien llamar? -Preguntó con sorpresa Dick.

\- Amo Richard... -Suspiró con un tono de obviedad.- Después del incendio la policía tiene registrado el número de esta casa en al menos diez estaciones.

Dick recordaba aquel incendio con sombría tristeza, por razones que pocos iban a entender. Procurando mantener un gesto contrito, paso una mano por la espalda de Tim para reconfortarlo.

\- Todo saldrá bien.

\- Dick... -Suspiró Tim, con esa irritante mirada de saber algo que los demás no.- Está vez no.


End file.
